


Día de pago

by N (N75668040)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Despair, Double Agents, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Organized Crime, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N75668040/pseuds/N
Summary: Expulsados del Team Rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth tienen que continuar con sus vidas.Jessie intenta salir adelante trabajando y asegurándoles un techo a quienes se convirtieron en su familia. James, sin poder confiar en sus capacidades, se queda en casa realizando las tareas del hogar para hacer la vida doméstica de Jessie lo más llevadera posible. Meowth, mientras tanto, no es capaz de llenar el hueco que se formó en su interior hasta que un día toma una decisión: ayudará a la policía a encerrar al líder del Team Rocket, Giovanni.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Expulsados

Los exsoldados del Team Rocket se quedaron mirando la mesa fijamente. Su capitán salió de la sala de reuniones.

Hubo silencio.

Las luchas, las fechorías, las aspiraciones criminales… Todo quedaba en nada. Su modo de vida y sus sueños habían desaparecido. No había vuelta atrás. La decisión había sido tomada y ellos no tenían ni voz ni voto.

—James…

Jessie miró a su prometido, el pelo le tapaba la cara mientras lloraba en silencio. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que el azul era el color de la tristeza.

Meowth saltó de su asiento y anduvo hasta la puerta. No se giró para hablar.

—Nos vemos en casa .

Todos estaban afectados y cada uno era el que más a su manera.

Jessie podía ver como su futuro soñado se desvanecía en la realidad. Recordó sus fantasías de mostrarse ante Giovanni como la soldado más fuerte de todo el Team Rocket. Recordó todas las horas y todos los días invertidos en el gimnasio para intentar convertirse en esa persona que deseaba ser. Ahora sabía que no conseguiría serlo jamás.

James derramaba lágrimas de impotencia al verse retratado ante todos sus antiguos compañeros como un completo inútil. En su cabeza aún sonaban las risas de los otros reclutas cuando no conseguía que sus propios pokémon le obedecieran. No tenía sueños de grandeza pero deseaba ser un soldado respetado como cualquier otro. Ahora ya sabía cómo iba a ser recordado y cuáles eran sus límites.

Meowth notaba como se desangraba su orgullo. Tras haber salido de las calles, logró entrar en el Team Rocket. Entonces cayó en el grupo que lograría la bochornosa hazaña de fracasar en absolutamente todo lo que se les había ordenado. Podría culpar a sus compañeros pero había visto como todos sus planes fallaban uno tras otro. No había excusa posible. Quizá se había sobreestimado. Quizá no era tan inteligente como pensaba.

Ninguno de los tres podía deshacerse de su parte de culpa.


	2. Una vida vacía

El fin de semana pasó con indiferencia. No había nada especial que hacer porque ahora cada día era igual que el siguiente para James. A diferencia de Jessie, él no se había dormido durante la película del domingo por la tarde. Ella sí tenía motivos para querer aprovechar el día de descanso, la mañana siguiente se despertaría temprano para volver a su nuevo trabajo en el centro comercial de Azulona. La ironía del destino la había llevado a convertirse finalmente en guardia de seguridad. Él no tenía responsabilidades de ese tipo. Al día siguiente tendría que ir al súper en algún momento de la mañana, limpiar algo… quizá incluso desayunaría.

Los días se repetían y era extraño que el domingo tuviera algo de especial. Dentro de casa, donde un martes es igual que un viernes, James no podía dejar de pensar en nada.

La película no le había llamado la atención en ningún momento. Acarició el pelo de Jessie, apoyada en él, y valoró la opción de levantarse, pero no quería despertarla. Pasó el tiempo mirando su teléfono mientras el tiempo se marchaba lentamente. Pensó en qué haría de cenar. Pensó en lavar los platos. Pensó en volver a ver la televisión antes de dormir. Pensó en el día siguiente, en la semana siguiente, en el mes siguiente.

Meowth había salido. Jessie y James se dieron cuenta cuando volvió. No tenían claro si había ido a beber, a buscar trabajo o a las dos cosas. Como fuera, no preguntaron por educación. Todos sabían que esos días preferían que no hubiera preguntas, cada uno tenía suficientes para sí mismo.

Cenaron juntos. Esa era la única manera que tenían de mantenerse en la realidad, separando los días con las comidas que compartían y darle algo de sentido a que el tiempo pasara.

Ahora todo era extraño.

Meowth volvió a su cuarto tras la cena. Jessie se quedó con James mientras lavaba los platos. Sacó vino, malo, el que podían comprar, de la nevera y sirvió dos copas. Por lo menos tenían copas. Jessie solía servir vino cuando quería acostarse con James antes de dormir. Ella aseguraba que así descansaba mejor por la noche. Al terminar James se quedó mirándola, en cierto modo esperando que le dejase por lo menos decir que no le apetecía hacerlo. Eso no ocurrió.

En silencio lo guió a la habitación. James sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era negarse, así que se dejó hacer sobre la cama. Ella lo desnudó y lo besó y lo acarició hasta que por fin pudo ponerse sobre él. Sabía que cuando James no tenía ganas no lo hacía bien con la boca. Sabía que James no tenía ganas y aún así estaba encima de él. Él no se negó, así que podía justificarse ante sí misma en ese momento. Quizá mañana, mientras tomaba el desayuno, se sintiera mal, pero ahora mismo era capaz de engañarse lo suficiente para callar su conciencia. Así abrazó a James. De esa manera no tenía que mirarle. Durante un tiempo jadeó. Ambos jadearon. El tiempo pasa extraño durante estos momentos, especialmente cuando se hace de esta manera. Jessie quería terminar de una vez. Y lo hizo.

Por fin miró a James. «Ya está». Ambos lo dijeron aliviados, pero de una manera completamente distinta. Jessie le acarició el pelo y le besó en la frente. 

—Está bien — dijo él.

Aún a pesar de todo, ambos pudieron dormir sin problema.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, había silencio y soledad. Jessie se había marchado a trabajar. El café tenía un sabor más amargo de lo habitual y las tareas de casa parecían más laboriosas que de costumbre. Era un lunes. Ese debía ser el motivo.

La mañana hacía acto de presencia a través de unos rayos de sol distantes y fríos. Las corrientes de aire entre habitaciones no parecían haber descansado, al igual que James, a pesar de haber tenido toda una larga noche de reposo. Pero ese era un lunes más del resto de sus vidas, tanto él como las corrientes se tendrían que acostumbrar. Acostumbrarse es más fácil de lo que parece. 

Durante la mañana la habitación de Meowth había permanecido cerrada. Ya la limpiaría otro día. No le quería molestar. Por eso al salir se sintió extraño. Todo estaba limpio y en un silencio particular producido por el ruido de la televisión. James se había quedado dormido viendo un programa basura después de terminar las tareas. Meowth salió de la casa en silencio. No le quería molestar.

En la comisaría había transcurrido la mañana tal como cabría esperar hasta que la puerta se abrió para que pasara un Pokémon. La agente Mara lo observó atentamente. La mirada astuta de ese Meowth era inconfundible y verlo en una comisaría entrando por su propia voluntad daba lugar a muchas preguntas.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo el Pokémon.

—Adelante.

Meowth miró alrededor. La comisaría de ciudad Azulona era la más grande de Kanto y estaba llena de gente. Los pocos que se habían fijado en él ya eran demasiados oídos indiscretos.

—En un lugar privado, si puede ser. 

La agente Mara no tenía ganas de negociar con un antiguo miembro de la banda criminal más grande de la región, pero su presencia ahí le había provocado la suficiente curiosidad como para estar dispuesta a realizar alguna concesión.

—Sígueme.

Le guió hasta su oficina, donde podían mantener cierta privacidad. Por lo menos nadie podía acercar la oreja para enterarse de algo que no le incumbe.

Meowth ni siquiera se sentó.

—Tengo una propuesta que hacer.

—¿Una propuesta?

—Como antiguo miembro del Team Rocket…

—Meowth, a pesar de todo, no hay pruebas fehacientes de vuestra participación en ningún crimen ni de que hayáis pertenecido a la organización. No iréis a la cárcel. Y no creas que no será porque no lo haya intentado.

Meowth no sabía si realmente Mara pensaba que él estaba allí por eso. Si una cosa tenía claro era que no le preocupaba eso. En este momento de su vida, pocas cosas le preocupaban más allá de lo que había ido a proponerle.

—No vengo por eso. Vengo por algo que será bueno para los dos.

—Más te vale que sea una buena mentira.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

—¿Y bien?

—Te quiero ayudar a encerrar a Giovanni.


End file.
